Another Threat
by yuseijacklover
Summary: After the signer war, everything seems to be back to normal. Everyone is happy right now, unaware of what's going to happen. Perhaps something's gonna happen. Perhaps it has something to do with an old enemy of their's.Moonpalace's story-Chapter 10 up!
1. Chapter 1

Akiza: That doofus Yusei is late again!

A few months after the Signer war was over, Akiza starts dating Yusei. It was 11:00am and Akiza was waiting for Yusei…again. She was in her usual red outfit. After a few curses, a sleek red duel runner pulled up.

Akiza: Well, it's about time you showed up.

Yusei: Sorry, I got caught in traffic.

_Traffic?_ Akiza frowned. There was barely any traffic around these parks. And there was something else that bothered Akiza. Something about Yusei.

_I'm silly, thinking of this. I mean, nothing's different about Yusei. Usual riding pants, boots, and jacket. Nothings wrong with him._

And yet, Akiza still feels uncomfortable. Yusei motioned her to get on with him. Akiza hesitated a moment, and then got on behind him.

As they rided over the highway, Akiza started reconizing the landscape. She had been here before. She had been here a long, long time ago.

Akiza: Where are we going?

Yusei: an old, familiar place.

Akiza: Which is…

Yusei didn't answer. Akiza thought it might be a surprise. She lied on Yusei's back. Somehow, he smells different today. Akiza started to close her eyes over the smooth sound of the runner. Within seconds, Akiza was asleep, due to the drug's effect.

Under the helmet, a grin spreaded over the face of Yusei. Oops! The _fake_ Yusei.

_**The next day at Yusei's garage…**_

Crow, Jack. Luna, and Leo were watching Yusei fixing his duel runner. The duelist was wearing a sleeveless fed shirt with riding pants and boots. His jacket and gloves were lying nearby.

Yusei stopped fixing the engine and stood up and dusted off the grime.

Yusei: This should do well in my next duel.

Leo quickly ran over to exam Yusei's work.

Leo: Wow! This is so sweet! Hey, do you think someday I can ride a duel runner like yours?

Yusei was about to answer when suddenly Mrs. and Mr. Izinski rushed into the garage.

Mr. Izinski: Yusei Fudo, I demand to know what happened to my daughter!

Mrs. Izinski: She never came home yeaterday after you asked her out.

Everyone looked at Yusei.

Yusei: Um…Mrs. and Mr. Izinski, I never asked Akiza out yesterday. I was having a duel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello, this is my first fanfic, so it might not be so great. And their might be some errors.**

**Akiza and Yusei: Are you going to torture us?**

**Me: Maybe…**

**Luna: You're evil.**

**Me: Hey! Name one story where the characters faces no problems.**

**Luna: Well…**

**Me: See?**

**Leo: Let's just get on with the story and watch me bust heads.**

**Me: Actually, you not going to bust any heads, Leo.**

**Leo: Damn it!**

**Me: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or its characters, only my story plot and the characters that I made up.**

Mr. Izinski: I am not fooling around, boy. Now you tell me were my daughter is or else…

Yusei: I really didn't do anything to Akiza, Mr. Izinski. If you don't believe me, take a look.

Yusei walked over to a small TV and switched it on. It showed a news reporter talking about Yusei's victory yesterday.

_Reporter: Our champ Yusei just won another duel yesterday around noon. Looks like he'll be keeping his name as The Champion Of Dueling after all._

Then the screen shows some clips of Yusei's duel. Yusei turned off the TV. Mr. Izinski sat down on a chair and rubbed his forehead.

Mr. Izinski: I'm sorry, Yusei. I just got a little…carried away.

Yusei: I understand. Now, why don't you tell me what exactly happened…

_**What happened at the Izinski's…**_

_Riiiiiinnnggggg!_

_Akiza: I'll get the phone!_

_Akiza rushed over to the phone and picked it up._

_Akiza: Hello, Akiza Izinski speaking._

_Fake Yusei: Hey, Rose. You free tomorrow?_

_Akiza: Yeah?_

_Fake Yusei: I'll pick you up tomorrow at 10:50 tomorrow at the Pegasus Duel Academy._

_Akiza: Sure!_

_Akiza hanged up and skipped happily to her room, pass her parents in the living room._

_Mrs. Izinski:Looks like someone's going on a date!_

_**The next morning…**_

_Akiza: Mom I'm leaving!_

_Mrs. Izinski: Just be careful!_

_But Akiza was already out the door._

_Mrs. Izinski chuckled and went back to cleaning the table._

_**Back to the present…**_

Yusei: I see…and Akiza never came back?

Mrs. Izinski: No, we waited basically the whole night.

Yusei placed his helmet on his head and climbed onto his runner.

Yusei: I promise you that I'll bring Akiza back no matter what. He drove away.

Crow: Jack and I well help too.

Jack: Wait, what? When did I agree to this?

Crow: Akiza is our friend, so of course we'll help.

He nudged Jack.

Jack: All right, Mr. and Mrs. Izinski, give us a call if Akiza comes back.

Mr. Izinski nodded. The two duelists raced off on their duel runners.

Mrs. Izinski: Where could our Little Rose be?

Mr. Izinski: Hmm…

Leo: Hmm…

Luna: Hmm…

_**Somewhere else…**_

Akiza: Uhhnnn…

She tried to get up but found no strenght to do it. _What happened to me? Oh, yeah, right. I fell asleep on Yusei's back but…where am I. _She discovered that she was locked in a cell with a tiny window on one side of a wall. Akiza managed to get up and look out.

Akiza: This can't be…

Horro crossed her face as she regonized the veiw.

_Impossible! I'm back at the-_

Sayer: Arcadia. You're back at the Arcadia.

Akiza: S-Sayer.

She was about to go over and punch his lights out when she suddenly fell, all her strenght leaving her.

Akiza: W-what did you do to me?

Sayer: Ah, just some minor drugs.

Sayer circled around Akiza as someone came in.

Fake Yusei: Hello.

Akiza looked up in disbelief.

Akiza: Y-Yus-sei? What ar you doing here?

Sayer: Yes, your _friend_ here helped me quite a lot.

Fake Yusei: Yup, correct. I've been waiting to tell you, Akiza, I've never meant to help you.

Akiza:W-what are you talking about?

Fake Yusei: I've only wanted your powers, that's all. You were never my friend.

Akiza took some time to process what she was hearing.

Akiza: You, you were _using _me?

Fake Yusei: That's right.

Akiza looked up to him.

Akiza: You never loved me?

Fake Yusei: Loved you? I _Hated _you. Who would like the Black Rose Witch? I was only pretending.

Akiza stopped trying to get up. Tears streamed down her cheek. _He hated me. He never loved me._

Akiza looked up again, heartbroken, as Fake Yusei walked out.

Sayer: He was pretending to help you, Akiza. _I_ was the one who truly wished to help you.

Sayer reached out a hand to help her up. Akiza stumbled up, wordless.

Sayer: Do you still want to join the Arcadia?

Akiza: Yeah, guess so.

A grin spreaded over Sayer's face.

Sayer: You know where you room is. Akiza nodded and walked away as the drug weared off.

Tears still flowing down her already-wet cheek. _He never cared for me…_

After Akiza left, Sayer went to his office where Fake Yusei was waiting for him. He handed the man a bag of cash.

Sayer: Well done, she's on my side again.

Fake Yusei: Of course, I never fail. People don't call me _Mirror Man _for nothing.

Sayer: I have one more favor to ask. Convince Yusei and his friends that Akiza was lying to them. Convince them that Akiza was never their friend.

Mirror Man: Piece of cake.

He walked away, satisfied of his pay. As he walked down the hallway, he took off his diguise, revealing a man dressed in a black pants, black shirt, black boots, black jacket, and a black belt with all sorts of supplies. He had a tan face showing a big scar down his letf cheek, a firm mouth, and dark brown eyes. His black hair was cut sort and smooth.

Mirror Man: Watch out, Yusei Fudo, the end is near…

**Me: Well, whatcha think?**

**Yusei: I would never say that!**

**Akiza: And I would never believe that!**

**Leo: I want to bust some evil heads.**

**Me: Well, no. You're probably **_**not**_** going to bust any heads, Leo. But anyways, please review and tell me what you think of the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MoonPalace: Hi, I'm back! I'm sorry that I didn't update earlier.**

**Leo: School?**

**MoonPalaca: Yup.**

**Leo: Ha ha ha!**

**Luna: Leo, I wouldn't laugh if I were you. Remember? You scored pretty bad on the last exam. At least MoonPalace studies.**

**MoonPalace: Thank you, Luna. The first part of the story was pretty bad, I intend to make the rest better. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or its characters, just my storyline and the characters I made up.**

_Where in the world is Akiza? _Yusei was riding down the streets on his duel runner. _I Hope she's alright._ Suddenly, the screen on his duel runner lighted up, showing Leo's face.

Leo: Dude, where are you?

Yusei: On the road.

Leo: Akiza's back! No need to search more. And Luna already contacted Jack and Crow.

Yusei: Ok, I'll be right back.

Yusei made a turn and headed back to the direction he came from. _Thank goodness Akiza is alright._

_**Later at Yusei's garage…**_

Jack and Crow were already in the garage when Yusei pulled up. He climbed off his runner and took off his helmet. Yusei noticed that Akiza's parents were gone. Then he settled his gaze on Akiza, who was standing in front of him.

Akiza looked fine, but still, Yusei felt that something was different about Akiza. Something he couldn't name. But he stilled rushed over and gave Akiza a hug. As he pulled away, he noticed Akiza was staring down.

Yusei: Where were you? We were worried to death.

Leo: We thought your dad was going to kill Yusei.

Akiza: If you must know, I went to visit Arcadia.

Everyone stared at her.

Yusei: You what?

Akiza: I visited the Arcadia. I decided to go back after all.

Yusei took a step forward and put his hands on Akiza's shoulder, looking at her straight in the eye.

Yusei: What are you talking about?

Akiza: Weren't you listening? I'm going back to the Arcadia. I figured out that you and your friends are no help to me, but Arcadia does. They're much more better than you guys.

Yusei: You've got to be kidding. Don't you remember how Sayer used and lied to you?

Akiza: You're the one who lied to me. Sayer was helping me. I was just pretending to be your friend to see if your any use to me.

Yusei stared at her. A month ago they were dancing at the New Domino Prom and confessed their feelings for each other. Yusei was dressed in a tuxedo and Akiza was wearing a red dress that has fake rose petals sewed on the helm.

Now Akiza was standing in front of him, saying that everything was just a show. Of course he didn't believe her.

Yusei: You're not Akiza.

Akiza: Of course I'm Akiza. Unless you know another person who can smash you like smashing a grape, which I'm going to do if you don't let me go.

Luna: You're not Akiza! Akiza would never say something like that to Yusei.

Akiza stepped away from Yusei and laughed in a different voice.

Mirror Man: Looks like you found me out!

Everyone backed away from the sudden change of Akiza. He pealed off his disguise to reveal the same outfit he wore in Arcadia.

Jack: Who the heck are you?

Crow: And how did you dress and talked like Akiza?

Mirror Man: I'm the Mirror Man. I'm a psychic duelist who can imitate other people. Let's just day that Sayer hired me for this little show. You'll find Akiza in the Arcadia, probably still filled with grief from what I did to her.

Leo: What did you do to Akiza?

Mirror Man: Let's just say I 'broke her heart' in the from of Yusei.

He winked at the still shocked Yusei.

Crow: Why are you telling us this?

Jack: And how do we know that we can trust you?

Mirror Man: Let's just s-

Leo: Why do you always say 'let's just say'?

Luna: Leo!

Mirror Man: It's okay. Now, let's just say that I was hoping that you can also save someone else along with Akiza.

Yusei: Who is this 'someone else'?

Mirror Man: That's none of you're business, Fudo.

He started to walk off before Yusei grabbed his arm.

Mirror Man: So this is how you thank people who give you information, huh?

Yusei: Thanks, but we need to know more.

Mirror Man: There is no more. Now let go.

Yusei let him go and watched him disappear.

Luna: Now what?

Yusei looked at her.

Yusei: I thought that was obvious enough. We go to Arcadia.

_**At Arcadia…**_

Sayer was walking down the hallway that lead to his 'guest's' room. He was quiet happy about his plan. Now the last thing to do is to make sure his 'guest' tells him the information he wants.. After that, he might as well be invincible.

Sayer entered a special guarded hallway. He walked pasted red lasar beams which didn't harm him, of course. Then he came came to a metal door, specially designed to keep a psychic duelist in or out. He pressed his finger on a scan machine and the door clicked open

Inside the room was a man in torned jeans, a ripped black sleeveless shirt, and old boots. His clothes had stains of blood and other harmful chemicals. There were scars, bruised, burns, and cuts encraved on the man.

His eyes were swollen and he had a scar that covered his right eye. The man had black hair that were cutted uneven, and a straight nose. Sayer also knew that his rib cage was cracked, his left shoulder was sprained, his left ankle was broken, his inner organs were in bad shape, and every breath caused pain, special treatments.

Sayer thought he was in a pretty _good_ state compared to others who experienced the D Treatment.

He circled the man on the floor knowing that he was awake. Sayer finally stopped in front of the man again.

The man opened his bloodshot eyes and stared at Sayer. Then they traveled around the room, searching for escape possibilities on the metal covered walls.

Sayer: There's no escape route.

The man tried to get up but stopped after a crak from hs ribcage. His body flopped down.

Sayer: There are worst things we can do to you, so you might as well tell me what I desire.

Sayer knew fully well that this special talented psychic can see to the future.

After all, he is known as the Oracle Eyes.

Oracle Eyes: Very(cough) well. I shall(scratchy cough) tell you what(screechy cough) want to know(final sneeze).

Oracle Eyes closed his eyes and his whole body shimmered gold. For a moment, nothing happened. Then suddenly Sayer could see what the Oracle

Eyes must've saw: the future. Sayer saw flashes of duelist who were psychic duelist in the future. He saw how they were mocked and teased their entire lives. That was just what Sayer needed. Soon, the images faded away and he and Oracle Eyes were back in the metal room.

Oracle Eyes: Are you(cough) satisfied?

Sayer: Absolutely.

Sayer walked out of the metal room, out of the special guarded hallway, and into his office. _Everything is in place. All I need now is our little Signers to set the last stage…._No sooner had he thought this, his saw a group of sneeky brtas outside the Arcadia building. Sayer grinned. The stage is set.

_**Review of next chapter…**_

Sayer: Yes! The stage is set, thanks to the Signers!

Jack: What do you mean?

Sayer eyed the Signers with a harsh amusement in his eyes. _How little do they know that they're helping me to take over the world!_

Sayer: Patience, my dear. I must thank all of you Signers, for now I can use the power of the Crimson Dragon to travel to the future!

**MoonPalace: What do you guys think about my chapter?**

**Oracle Eyes: You're vile.**

**MoonPalace: I'm sorry about how I tortured you.**

**Oracle Eyes: Knowing this girl's imaginative torturing style, I bet you that the next chapter is going to be worse!**

**MoonPalace: Hey! You're discouraging the readers to read on!**

**Oracle Eyes: Too bad! Think twice before to mess with me!**

**I promise you that you're going to have a sorta happy ending, Oracle Eyes. Now my readers, please review and tell me what you think of my chapter! I will try to update soon! Oh, and happy St. Patrick's Day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**MP: I'm back with another chappy!**

**Leo: Took you long enough.**

**MP: Yeah, I know. But I also started this other fanfic, and my class is having lots of play practice, so I'm not that loose. Believe me, you DONNOT want to get cramped together with 50 other kids for 45 min.**

**Leo: Believe me, you DONNOT want to get stuck with Luna for years while she blabbers on and on.**

**Luna: Leo! I'll get you for that! *pounces on Leo***

**Leo: OWIE! That's not very ladylike of you! *kicks back at Luna***

**Yusei: Okay, enough with you two. *rushes over with Jack and Crow to pull the twins apart***

**Jack: Why do I have to baby-sit ofr these two migits?**

**Luna and Leo: HEY!**

**Akiza: Okay, enough. What are you, in kintergarten? Now let MP get on with the story.**

**MP: Yeah, I need to get on with the story. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or its characters, just my storyline and my OCs(own characters).**

Yusei creeped up behind a bush infront of the Arcadia Building. Behind him were the twins, Jack, and Crow. His cobalt blue eyes scaned around the area, looking for guards. Strangely, there weren't any.

Luna: Isn't it weird that there aren't any guards around?

Yusei: I don't why either. Just keep your eyes peeled.

Crow: What's the gameplan again?

Jack: Weren't you paying attention? We go in. Knock everyone out except for

Akiza and whoever that Mirror Man wanted us to save. Explain everything to

Akiza. Capture Sayer. Call up Trudge to take him to the Facilities. Leave.

Crow: Uh…and how are we supposed to do all that?

Yusei: Let me explain it more. First we find Akiza and explain to her about everything. Mirror Man gave us a map of the Arcadia Building. Then we find whoever Mirror man wanted us to save. We have to persuade him to come with us. After that, I guess we'll have to challenge Sayer to a duel and win in order for him to give up. Then we call up Trudge.

Crow: Much more better than Jack.

Jack: That's what I said!

Luna: Guys, we'll get caught with all this noise!

Yusei: Luna's right. Right now, we have to get in first.

_**Meanwhile with Sayer…**_

Sayer grinned at the sight of the signers. _My my, how little do those brats know. _

The fact is that, Sayer knew Mirror Man would fail him. Not after he captured his brother Oracle Eyes. Sayer circled around his room, proud of his plan.

_There's no way these brats will suceed. Now if I could get the timing right…_

_**Back to Yusei and the others…**_

Jack popped up from the bushes, and scanned the area.

Jack: The coast is clear.

Yusei walked out behind the bushes and scanned around, realizing that Jack was right.

Luna: Weird.

Crow: It's like Sayer wants us to go in.

Yusei: We need to be careful. Who knows what kind of trap Sayer setted up.

Jack: Whatever, lets just go in.

After a few twist and turns inside the Arcadia Building, they found their way to

Akiza's room. Yusei opened the door and peeked inside. The room was empty.

The walls were plain white, and there was a window above a desk. The floor was covered with a thin red carpet, and a bed sat aext to the desk. The a bookcase stood across from the bed, and the air smelled of rose petals.

Akiza: Y-Yusei? Is that you?

They turned around, unaware that Akiza had walked up. Behind her stood another girl. She had long silvery green hair pulled back in a pony tail on the right side of her head that traveled down to her hip. There were streaks of gold and silver dyed in her hair. A few strands of hair flowed around her eyes, revealing silvery-gray eyes. She was a little taller than Akiza, and wore a long deep purple jacket over a baggy blue shirt. She wore tight jeans and skinny black boots. The girl had a pale-peachy skin tone and a gray duel disk stayed on her arm. The girl didn't look mean or anything, just...uncomfortable to be around with, especially with her sharp eyes.

Akiza rushed over to Yusei and hugged him.

Yusei: C-can't b-breath.

Akiza let go and rested her arms on his shoulders. She looked behind Yusei and

then at the Silver-green hair girl. Realizing that they must be wondering who

she is, she explained.

Akiza: This is Aurelia Skyskail, but she goes by Lia. She's a psychic duelist and a friend of mine.

Yusei: Akiza, I-

Akiza: No need. Lia already explained everything.

Akiza hugged Yusei again, and this time Yusei hugged back, breathing in the scent of her hair. Then Lia broke the ice.

Lia: We should leave before we get discovered.

Akiza let go and turned towards Lia.

Akiza: You're right, we need to leave. But we still need to confront Sayer before that.

Lia nodded.

Lia: I think he's in his office. Let's go check. And I know all of you, so no need for introductions.

They hurried down the hallway. Jack caught up with Lia, who was leading. She ran without and sound at all but was fast.

Jack: I'm Jack At-

Lia: Jack Atlas, former duel champ and was raised at the Satellite. Goodwin moved you from the Satellite to New Domino City and you're one of the five Signers. Your strongest card is the Red Dragon Archfiend.

Jack: How do-

Lia: And you like Carly, a newsreporter.

Jack's face reddened as everyone giggles and laughed. Crow laughed the loudest.

Crow: Looks like someone knows a lot about-

Lia: Your name is Crow Hogan. You raised orphans at the Satellite and you constantly robbed for them. Your deck is full of blackwings and you're one of the five Signers.

Crow: Wait a sec-

Lia: Not to mention you argued with Jack a lot.

They laughed again as Crow and jack glared at Lia.

Yusei: Did you do research on us or something?

Lia: Well, I guess you can say that but-

Crow: How come Yusei didn't get intrupted?

Lia: Well, I guess I'll do my thing again. Yusei Fudo's father is the professor and scientist that worked on the Enerdy Reactor with Roman Goodwin. But the Satellite spitted with New Domino City, he shipped you off to the Satellite. You grew up with your friends and got decieved by Jack. You wen-

Jack: Hold On, I-

Lia: You went to New Domino City inlegally and dueled Jack, which caused the Crimson Dragon to rise. After you came out of the Facility, you entered the a tournment and defeated Jack Atlas. After that, you and the Signers defeated all the Dark Signers and constructed the Daedalus Bridge.

Yusei: Uh…

Lia: And you constantly get teased about liking Akiza before you two started dating.

Lia was about to say more when they arrived at Sayer's office. They stopped and Lia tried the doornob and the door opened. They entered the room and discovered Sayer grinning.

Sayer: Welcome, my friends.

Akiza: Sayer, what are you planning?

Sayer: You'll discover that soon enough.

Sayer raised a blood red stone that casted a glow around the room. Suddenly, the Signers' marks glowed and disappeared. Then the mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared on Yusei and disappeared into the stone.

Sayer: I take that back. You will discover my plan _here and now!_

Suddenly, a strong ripple of wind blasted away from the red stone and broke the glass on the window. All of them excapt for Sayer all raised their arm to protect themselves from the glass. Luna and Leo were thrown off their feet due to the force. The red stone rose off Sayer's hand and out burtsed the Crimson Dragon.

Sayer: Yes! The stage is set, thanks to the Signers!

Jack: What do you mean?

Sayer eyed the Signers with a harsh amusement in his eyes. _How little do they know that they're helping to take over the world!_

Sayer: Patience, my dear. I must thank all of you Signers, fro now I can use the power of the Crimson Dragon to travel to the future!

Yusei: What?

Sayer: Yes, I shall travel to the future and create an army of psychic duelists!

Then the red stone released a burts of light that surrounded the Crimson Dragon. The dragon transformed into a red twirling circle that flashed with red lightning. The wind died down and everyone looked at the hole. Sayer jumped into it and disappeared. Just as the circle was about to close up, a strange thing happened.

A aqaumarine mark formed on Lia's left hand and traveled up her arm and on her face. The mark showed a design that somewhat looked like a bird. The mark glowed aqaumarine and Lia's left eye turned neon aqau.

She walked up to the red hole and raised her arm. Her whole arm glowed and so did the hole. Lia seems to be stopping the hole from disappearing. Suddenly, she fell to her knees but she managed to keep her arm up.

Yusei and the others rushed over to Lia. Yusei looked at Lia's arm and then at the hole.

Yusei: H-how are y-you, h-how did y-you-

Lia: I'll explain later. Right now, we need to go after Sayer. Unfortunately, the Time Hoel can only bear three more people, so I will go with Yusei and Akiza.

Jack: How come-

Lia: Hurry up, I can't hold much more longer!

Akiza and Yusei looked at eachother and nodded.

Yusei: Alright. Let's crash the future.

Luna: Becareful guys.

Crow looked at Lia.

Crow: you owe us an explanation later.

Then Yusei raised Akiza up and help Lia with her armed raise up high. The hole closed and they fell down, down, and down…

_**Preview for next Chap…**_

_Akiza: W-who are you?_

_The red-head walked up to Akiza._

_I'm the future you._

_Akiza: W-w-wha-attt?_

_Future Akiza: The thing is, I know exactly why you came here. I don't want to add more pressure, but you and Yusei need to not only save your time and stop Sayer, but also change the future!_

**MP: I'm finally done with the 4th chapter!**

**Lia: About time I showed up.**

**MP: Yeah, yeah. **

**Lia: Did you see that? I was like, so totally awesome!**

**MP: Whatever.**

**Lia: Hey do you think that I can do something to you with my-**

**Mp: Don't-even-think-about-it!**

**Lia: Okaaaaay. Sheesh! Just joking!**

**MP: Anyways, please review and tell me what you think of the chapter! I'd at least like to get up to 12 reviews. And I might not be updating soon, with another story and school stuff, so sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

**MP: I'm back!**

**Oracle Eyes: To torture me?**

**MP: Probably not.**

**Oracle Eyes: Isn't that a surprise*sarcastic voice*.**

**MP: Go away! *Kicks Oracle Eyes out***

**MP: Now I'm all done with that, let's get it started!**

**MP: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or its characters, just my storyline and my OCs.**

Akiza, Yusei, and Lia fell down, down, down, and down. Akiza and Yusei can feel the presence of the Crimson Dragon within the Time Hole. Yusei swore that if he ever get his hands on Sayer, he's gonna, gonna….Before he can finish his thought, the hole divided into three sections and each one of them into a different on. They tried to hold on each other, but the holes were stronger.

_**Akiza…**_

Akiza landed on a flower bed. She stood up and dusted off the petals. She realized that she had landed in a rose garden. She wandered around a while before she came across a redhead.

The redhead wore a loose red dress and was staring into space.

Akiza: Um, hello?

The redhead turned around.

Akiza: W-who are you?

The red-head walked up to Akiza.

I'm the future you.

Akiza: W-w-wha-attt?

Future Akiza: The thing is, I know exactly why you came here. I don't want to add more pressure, but you and Yusei need to not only save your time and stop Sayer, but also change the future!

Akiza: What in the world are you talking about? What happened in the future.

Future Akiza: To start off, there is no Jack, no Crow, no Kalin, no Lia and no, no Yusei.

Akiza took a while to let that sink in.

Akiza: How did that happen?

Future Akiza: There was a duel, Jack against Sayer. When Jack was about to win, Sayer's gang took Crow hostage and forced Jack to give up. Well, Sayer is a psychic duelist after all, and things didn't end well for Jack. He d-died straight away. Crow wanted to avenge Jack's death and dueled Sayer, even though Yusei tried to stop him. Crow lost, and he lived a few weeks before he passed on too. Sayer disappeared and Yusei went to search for him but never returned.

Akiza: W-what ab-bout L-Lia?

Future: She tried to prevent Crow's death, but her powers went wild inside her and, well, you know.

It took awhile for Akiza to process everything. _No Yusei, no Lia, no one._

Akiza: How can we change that?

Future Akiza: The chain started from Jack's duel, do whatever you can to stop him.

Akiza quickly gathered this thought and began to run off, ready to search to Yusei and the others.

Future Akiza: Wait, there's something else. You will meet a psychic duelist named Alice. Well, we didn't trust her. Maybe you can.

Akiza gave a quick nodd and ran off, leaving her future self. _A future without them isn't considered a future. I won't let that happen._

_**Yusei…**_

Yusei wandered around in a forest, looking for his friends.

Yusei: AKIZA! LIA!

No use. No one answered. _How in the world can I get out of here, let alone find Lia and Akiza?_

Then Yusei came across a big fence that was lined with barbed wires. Throught the fence was a big gray square building with no windows. Yusei walked along the fence that met a big gate with a new padlock that was unlocked. _Well, new padlock, that means someone's been here recently! _Yusei looked towards the big gray building and let his instincts take over. He pushed the gate open and went inside.

_**Lia…**_

Lia landed inside a room. It looked like a duel arena with bleachers. There was also a thick layer of strong glass that separated the bleachers and the dueling ground(whatever its called). This reminded Lia of the duel arena in the Arcadia.

There was usually special glass to separate the viewers from the duelists so they won't get hurt.

_This can't be, no, not possible._ Lia would've broke the glass or something, but she used up most of her power when she was holding the Time Hole. So Lia just sat down and stared into space. Before she knew it, she was drifting off.

"_You are to follow orders!"_

"_Your studies are getting lower."_

"_Unacceptable! How dare you disgrace the family with such poor grades!"_

"_You are not going out to play today."_

"_Get in the study room!"_

"_There is no time for bed time stories."_

"_You must study."_

"_Don't even think about sleeping!"_

"_The next lesson is up, young lady."_

"_You must complete these problems in fifteen minutes."_

_Lia was sick of orders, sick of her family, sick of studying. So she ran away. Yes, she ran away from the world's richest family. She ran away from being the world's richest girl. She ran way from the most high quality items in the world. But those didin't matter. She was finally free._

Lia woke up to the sound of a door slam. While she dozed off, someone found her and tied and gagged her up. Then the person threw her in a cell.

Lia struggled against the rope, but it was specially designed to keep a psychic duelist tied up. Despite the odds, Lia bursted the ropes open. She ripped off the gag. Lia grinned at the ropes. _You can't keep me in by tying me up in a puny rope. _But this encounter also confirmed Lia's guesses about this place being the Arcadia.

_**Akiza…**_

Akiza ran into someone while searching for her friends.

Akiza: Excuse me, I'm sorry.

The stranger helped Akiza up and Akiza got a better look of him The guy had to be aroung twenty and had spiky black hair and clear blue eyes. The guy wore jeans and a white t-shirt.

Eric: Hey there, my name is Eric.

Akiza: Mine's Akiza.

Eric: A-Akiza? No, Akiza is much more older than you.

Akiza: Um, well, uh, my name is Akiza.

Eric: You're lying. Come on, I mean no harm, _tell me everything_.

Akiza found herself bursting her situation out. There was something about Eric that was very smoothing. They settled down in a bench after a while.

Scilence.

Eric: So you're looking for your friends, huh?

Akiza: Yeah, and I'd better get going….

Eric: It's cool. You're getting sleepy. Catch a nap.

Akiza: But I'm not-

Eric: _You're sleepy. You need a nap. A small nap won't hurt. Your friends can take care of themselves._

Akiza; Y-yeah. I guess a nap won't hurt….

Akiza drifted off and fell on Eric's lap.

Eric grinned and whipped out a walkie-talkie out of his pocket.

Eric: Yes, Subject 1 captured…no, she's asleep…the Arcadia? Got it.

Eric dropped his hand and picked up Akiza and started off. _I'm so sorry. But I need to save Alice…._

**MP: Finished! See, Oracle Eyes, I didn't torture you! Ha!**

**Oracle Eyes: But I didn't even appear!**

**MP: You complain too much. Be more grateful.**

**Oracle Eyes:….**

**MP: That's right, don't be greedy. *starts scolding Oracle Eyes***

**Oracle Eyes: WAHWAHWAHWAH!*runs off crying***

**MP:…*stares off to the direction Oracle Eyes left***

**MP: I'm pretty sure he's not in kindergarten. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Constructive critism appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm so sorry I haven't updated any of my stories, but my computer just died on me and it took ages for it to get fixed, but now that it is I **__**promise **__**that I will update everyone of my stories with another chapter.**_

_**I will probably update this story and What if with two chapters and To Follow You with one chapter.**_

_**And Moonplace owns the first 5 chapters of this story and Lia.**_

* * *

><p>Akiza's eyelids fluttered open, her vision blurry for a few seconds until her sight adjusted to the dull colours of the room.<p>

She slowly sat up and looked around realising that she was trapped. But she never came here on her own, so how in the world was she trapped here unless.

_Eric._

She clenched her teeth together in anger. He'd lied to her, no he'd deceived her. The only emotion she could feel at the moment was anger. Anger and rage. Nothing else mattered to her apart from getting out of here and changing the future to make sure that everyone she knew stayed with her especially Yusei.

She stood up and walked to the metal plated door that had no windows on it at all, not even a single gap. She tried to push it open as best as she could, but she wasn't strong enough.

"I wouldn't bother trying Akiza."

Akiza spun around to see Lia sat on the floor at one of the back corners of the room.

"You couldn't of announced your presence here earlier?" Aki asked Lia curious as to why she had waited for Akiza to try the door before letting Akiza know that she was there.

"That doesn't matter Akiza," Lia started before gesturing for Akiza to come closer, "Come and sit down Akiza as I said there's no point trying the door. I tried that earlier, but it failed."

Akiza sat down when an idea came to her mind. "What about my psychic powers won't they work?" She asked.

"I already tried that." Lia answered plainly.

"Figures." Akiza replied.

"So do you know where Yusei is?" Lia asked curious as to whether Yusei was here as well, since her and Akiza were, what were the odds that Yusei was. Fifty, fifty?

"Well no I don't actually know where he is, but I might have a slight idea."

"Hmm. Go on." Lia said ushering her to continue speaking.

"Well I met someone earlier and they were well they were." Aki stopped herself trying to find the right and easiest way to put this across.

"Who did you meet Aki," Lia asked interestedly, "Just tell me the whole story as it happened."

"Okay well I met myself from the future." Akiza said slowly.

"Your future self?" Lia asked shocked. Akiza had just met her future self.

"Yeah well she told me that in the future there will be no Jack, no Crow, No Kalin, no you and lastly no Yusei."

Lia just looked shocked again. If there was no Yusei in the future maybe that's why they couldn't find him, but then again Akiza had said that there was also she wasn't going to be in the future either, so that couldn't be the reason why they couldn't find Yusei could it.

"So how did that happen?" Lia asked Akiza since Akiza probably knew more than she did.

Akiza looked at Lia before asking, "Do you want the long version or the short version?"

"Just tell me what she told you." Lia said looking right back at Akiza.

"Jack dueled Sayer, Jack was about to win when Sayer's gang took Crow hostage and forced Jack to give up and he well died. Crow then dueled Sayer even though Yusei tried to stop him. Crow lost and lived a few weeks before he to died. Sayer disappeared and Yusei went to search for him, but never returned." Akiza finished taking a deep breath after she had finished filling Lia in.

"Um Akiza not that you didn't tell me that information well, because you did, but have one question for you." Lia asked.

"And that question is?"

"What happened to me?"

"Oh right well your powers went wild inside of you and you know."

"That's nice and reassuring to know." Lia said after Akiza finished.

They sat in silence for a little while until Lia asked Akiza a question.

"So how do we stop this from happening then?" Lia asked.

"Well she said that the whole chain started with Jack's duel, so we just have to stop that duel from taking place." Akiza told Lia.

"Great that won't happen then. Jack's as stubborn as a pig that's not been fed for weeks."

"Akiza allowed herself to giggle at the way Lia had put Jack's arrogance. A pig. Although Akiza was sure that they shouldn't tell Jack that. He may go slightly crazy.

"Okay well lets work on a plan for getting ourselves out of here and try to find Yusei as quickly as we can, because I have a feeling that Sayer may have something to do with Sayer and if he's got us then he's bound to go after Yusei."

Aki knew this was true, but she also knew that Yusei was a very, very good fighter. There was no way that Yusei would let Sayer get a hold of him that easily. Even though she knew this she still closed her eyes and wished him good luck, because something was telling her that Yusei would need it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yusei …<strong>_

Yusei walked into the building watching behind him as well as infront of him as well.

Yusei didn't know why, but he had the feeling that someone was watching him intently. He just couldn't shake the feeling off.

All he had to do was find Akiza and Lia if they were in here and get out of here, as quickly as he could. But things never went to plan for Yusei and the others. Never.

Someone grabbed him from behind putting a hand over his mouth before he could even say anything. Something hard hit him in the head as the hallway began to spin around from his now fading vision.

Then in the split of a second he lost his battle against himself as he lost his conciseness and the world became darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm still really sorry that this is all I have for now, but I will update again in the next few days. <strong>_

_**Please Review x**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**This will only be a short chapter and then I'll have a full chapter up on Saturday.**_

* * *

><p>Yusei ..<p>

Yusei eyes opened slowly to look around his surrounding's. He was in a room that actually wasn't grey, damp and dreary. It was colourful, well more colourful than most.

The carpet was red and the walls were a white sort of colour. Not that Yusei could really tell any of the colours of anything that he could see at the moment anyway.

Yusei's vision wasn't perfect for some reason and he didn't feel particularly well. He remembered that he'd been hit on the head with some hard object that he wasn't exactly sure of what it was, but he knew that it hurt.

But what happened in between then and now was blank. Some gaps were easy to fill in, like the fact that he had been knocked out and then brought to this room. However Yusei wasn't stupid he knew that something had happened in between the time when he was knocked out and now. He could tell, because his body just wouldn't react to him as he wished it to do.

Yusei could feel pain coming from his right shoulder. He also felt weak, dizzy and nauseous along with his blurred vision. He looked down at his right arm and saw a right light that just seemed a fuzzy shape that he could just about make out as a dragons head. His mark was glowing.

If he didn't know what that mark was he would be really confused at the moment. But he did know and if it was glowing it must mean that he, Aki, Jack, Crow or Luna were in danger somehow.

He had no clue of anything, but the darkness was pulling him back, forcefully dragging him closer to losing the consisness that he was fighting to hold on to.

At that moment the door opened and someone walked in. Yusei took a brief glance at the man. Yusei knew who it was. He was defiantly in the right place and here he would defiantly find Aki and Lia.

He tried to get up, but his body wouldn't do as he said. It seemed to like the idea of sinking back into the darkness.

The next few seconds went by in a blur and in those few seconds Yusei lost his fight with himself and slipped silently back into the darkness that had wished to consume him for so long. He couldn't stay awake to see what that evil man was up to, but Yusei was sure he saw that man smirk at him out of the corner of his eye as he lost his consisness.

He'd lost the first battle, but he promised himself if this happened again, he would win.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's short, but a longer chapter will come on Saturday, so you don't have to long to wait. I'll see if I can update 'What If' tomorrow. I should have time since I can do it in school and it's Year 13's leavers assembly tomorrow as well as a Harry Potter themed troll hunt that everyone's excited about.<p>

_**So I should be able to update it. If I don't get a chance them I'm very sorry in advance. All of the questions in this chapter will be answered in Chapter 8 on Saturday.**_

_**Please Review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

><p>Akiza and Lia…<p>

Akiza and Lia stared at the mark of the Crimson Dragon on Akiza's arm. Surely it was glowing as bright as it could. Akiza had the feeling that something had happened to Yusei. Something bad.

* * *

><p>Sayer…<p>

Sayer watched the glowing mark on Yusei's arm. That mark was the thing about Yusei at the moment that was worrying him. If Akiza was to get out of the room she was held in somehow then her mark would lead her straight to Yusei.

So maybe that meant that Sayer had to go back to the present time zone, so that they couldn't find him, but they would still find Yusei. This would take some time to plan.

Sayer sat down on the small arm chair that was in the room. He looked at Yusei then at the time hole that was open in the room, why it was still open he had no clue, but anyhow that was how things were sometimes.

An idea hit him and it was one that he thought was going to work. Not that he knew who had seen everything since he'd walked in that door.

* * *

><p>She was running as fast as she could yet even that didn't seem fast enough. It was hard enough to have to find someone who you had never really met before in your life with no sort of highlighted way to get there.<p>

If the corridors where highlighted yellow to take her to who she was looking for it would be easier.

She soon found the place she was looking for reconizing the person she'd been looking for. Luckily for her she knew the names of these people.

"Akiza, Lia." She shouted through the large metal door as loud as her voice would go.

Akiza and Lia stood up exchanging blank glares with each other. They had no idea who this voice belonged to, but one thing that they did know was it didn't belong to anyone who was working for Sayer, it was too gentle and kind.

"Who are you?" Lia shouted back, but her answer wasn't everything that she'd expected.

"Lets get you out and then we can talk about that factor."

"Yeah well that's the problem. If we could have gotten out by now we would have and," Akiza was interrupted mid-sentence as the heavy door opened from outside to reveal the corridor she thought that she wasn't going to see.

Akiza and Lia stepped out of the room they had been held in, but they couldn't see anyone. Anyone that they knew anyway.

"So who am I then. Easy enough question."

Akiza and Lia both turned around to see a girl about their age leaning against the wall.

They both looked at her in shock, they didn't know who she was but she looked friendly.

"So," Lia started, "What's your name?"

"I'm Akiza and she's Lia, but you sort of already know our names since you used them earlier." Akiza said before the other girl could answer Lia's question.

"My names Alice." She answered.

Akiza and Lia looked like their jaws had just dropped to the ground. Akiza had told Lia what the future Akisa had told her. The future Akiza had mentioned someone called Alice could she be the same Alice that was mentioned before?

Even if she wasn't she had still helped them out.

"So are you the Alice I was told about?" Akiza asked.

"Yes I would be. I'm the only Alice here as far as I know."

Alice had purple hair that went down to just past her shoulders. She wore black elbow length gloves and over the knee black boots. She wore a red dress with a black top on underneath and a black skirt. Her outfit looked sort of like Akiza's, but it was a different colour.

"Is that dress yours?" Lia asked interested.

Alice looked down at her dress before looking back at Lia and Akiza. "No it belonged Akiza," She realised her small mistake there at Akiza and Lia's confused faces, "Future Akiza that is. She lent it to me, well sort of gave it to me, before I ended up here."

It was then that Akiza noticed the necklace and chocker that Alice was wearing and couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Did they belong to the future me as well."

"Alice looked at what Akiza meant before she replied. "Yeah they were hers as well. She gave them to me and said Good luck."

Akiza nodded at Alice's reply. When she thought back to it the future Akiza wasn't wearing the necklace or the chocker now she knew why.

"Anyway we need to get moving." Alice said.

"Get moving to where?" Lia asked wondering what Alice meant by get moving and the way she'd said it.

"Get moving to where Sayer and the time hole are." She said as she started pushing Akiza and Lia towards the end of the corridor.

"Isn't that a bad idea to show Sayer that we've broken free?" Akiza asked.

"No, because most likely Sayer won't be there." Alice spoke calmly like she didn't have a care in the world.

"What?" Akiza and Lia asked together.

"Why won't he be there?" Akiza asked.

"Why do we need to get a move on?" Lia asked.

Alice just kept pushing them to the end of the corridor. " Just keep moving I'll explain everything on the way there."

"Way to where?" Akiza asked.

"Akiza don't ask questions just keep moving."

Akiza felt slightly taken a back, but with every step she took she could feel her mark glow brighter and Yusei's presence grow stronger. With this in her head she followed Alice and Lia as they broke in to a run along the maze full of corridors.

* * *

><p>Sayer…<p>

Sayer was ready to go back to the future know he just had a few more decisions to make, before he left.

At that moment he heard a small noise come from Yusei. Great if Yusei woke up that would ruin every single one of his plans. But maybe if Yusei did wake up he be to weak to do anything anyway. Although if Akiza got here now he would be done for.

* * *

><p>Yusei…<p>

Yusei's eyes opened slowly the pain he's felt before came flooding back to him and he couldn't help but gasp. He saw someone turn to face him, before he started laughing.

Yusei's eyes went wide he knew that laugh to well.

"Well, well awake now are we the last time I came in to check on you, you lost your consisness. I see you couldn't of done me a favour and stayed like that."

Yusei growled slightly at Sayer's comment knowing what Sayer was implying and that was why he couldn't have died.

Yusei felt himself be lifted off of the ground and pulled to his feet by the collar of his jacket.

He felt like he was going to fall over, because he didn't have the strength to stand. He felt to ill to do so.

The pain in Yusei's right shoulder came back worse than before as he fell against something well someone actually. For once Yusei was glad Sayer was there beside him, because otherwise Yusei would have fallen straight on to the floor and that would have hurt.

Sayer wasn't holding Yusei up gently though. Sayer was digging his nails into Yusei's already injured right shoulder. Yusei took a glance at his right shoulder now that he had the strength to do so. What he saw wasn't exactly that pretty of a sight.

His shoulder was all swollen and there were two small fang marks in his shoulder. Yusei knew what had happened to him as soon as he saw his shoulder. He'd been bitten by a poisonous snake of some kind.

He could see Sayer smirk at his realisation. Sayer picked Yusei up and carried him towards the time hole. The sudden movement made Yusei's head spin.

Yusei could feel his body convulse as the true effects of the snake bite started to take effect. His could feel himself shaking even tough he felt like he was running a high fever and sweating he was still shaking. His whole body felt numb as Sayer walked through the time hole smirking.

Yusei couldn't take the effects of the time travelling and once again lost his consisness, but he couldn't afford to keep losing it or it might just cost him his life.

* * *

><p>Akiza, Lia and Alice…<p>

The three girls sped through the corridors Alice still hadn't explained anything to them, but while they were running it probably wasn't a good idea or she'd lose her breath.

She stopped outside the door that lead to the that was no longer occupied by anyone.

She opened the door to the empty room and saw it empty. She sat down on the sofa and cursed under her breath.

Akiza and Lia who had been stood with her walked in and sat down as well. Akiza sat next to Alice on the sofa and Lia sat down in the small arm chair. Both of them had heard Alice curse. What though they had no clue.

"Alice, why do you seem upset?" Akiza asked the purple haired girl.

"Because Sayer was in here. He must have gone back through the time hole." Alice sighed.

"Then surely we should follow him?" Lia asked. After all the sooner she left the sooner she could let go of the time hole that was taking a lot of energy to hold on to it.

"But we can't leave without Yusei." Akiza said. There was no way she was leaving without him.

"But we need to stop Jack from dueling Sayer." Lia said. She didn't want to leave without Yusei, but she didn't want to die in the very near future.

"We can't leave without him though Lia. I've known Yusei for ages. We can't just leave him on his own!" Akiza shouted.

"You don't have to leave him here." Alice said stopping any argument that was about to form between the two girls.

"And how do you know that?" Akiza asked.

Lia just looked at Alice with the same look as Akiza. Alice sighed.

"I know that because that's why I came to find you," Akiza and Lia just looked even more confused than before. "You see Sayer had Yusei trapped in this room, so if Sayer's gone Yusei's probably with Sayer."

"Oh." Lia said.

"So we follow Sayer and that should take us to Yusei." Alice and Lia nodded. "But what if Yusei isn't with Sayer."

"Don't worry Akiza he will be," Alice told Akiza reassuringly. "Any way now you should get going."

"Aren't you coming with us?" Akiza asked Alice.

"No I'll stay here, but I'll meet you there soon enough. Now go."

Akiza and Lia nodded before getting up and running towards the time hols, but before entering it they turned back to Alice.

"Alice." Alice looked up at the two as they said her name together.

"How did you get that door open?" Akiza asked.

"Hair pin." Alice said as she clipped her purple bangs back with it the black hair pin.

"Thanks." They both answered. Before leaving Alice behind in the small room they had all occupied moments before.

The two of them jumped through the time hole and Lia let go of her hold on it.

Lia felt her energy returning to her as they went from the future to their normal time.

Akiza just hoped that they could reach Yusei in time.

* * *

><p>Okay Chapter 8 is done.<p>

_**And I'm sorry for not updating What If yesterday I ended up being to busy, but I had what Ii was going to write planned on paper, so I'll type that up and post it either later on tonight or tomorrow morning.**_

_**Please review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry it's late I've had a like two weeks of exams, revision and lots of homework.**_

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Akiza, Lia, Jack, Crow, Luna and Leo...<strong>_

There was a sudden drop in Akiza and Lia's time travel as they landed on the floor the time hole closing behind them.

"Alice," Akiza whispered as she lifted her head slightly, "Thank you."

Lia and Akiza raised there heads to look at the bodies of their friends laying on the floor. Jack was awake, but the others weren't.

"What happened?" Lia asked as her and Akiza stood up and walked over to Jack.

"I don't really know," Jack replied while looking down, "We were all just waiting for you when the time hole started to glow and then well the light just knocked us all out."

"How long ago was this?" Akiza asked trying to figure out what could have caused such a thing to happen.

"About ten minutes, maybe fifteen." Jack replied trying to recall as much as was possible.

"It must have been Sayer coming back through." Lia replied remembering how Alice had told them that Sayer must have already left.

"So what happened in the future then?" Jack asked trying to get something out of the girls.

"Well we can tell you that when everyone else wakes up." Akiza said trying to avoid the double explanation.

"Tell what when everyone wakes up?" Crow asked as he slowly sat up trying to clear his head.

"What happened in the future." Jack replied.

"Oh right." Crow replied.

Leo and Luna woke up a couple of minutes later than Crow and soon all of them were awake and sat on the floor.

"Okay then go ahead." Crow said signalling Akiza and Lia to start explaining.

"Well I met the future me and she told me that Jack dies dueling Sayer and then Crow dies trying to duel Sayer for Jack. Lia then dies trying to stop Crow from dying-"

"Whoa wait a second."

Everyone looked a Jack wondering why he had interrupted Akiza.

"Lia tried to save Crow, but no one tried to save me?" Jack asked with a slight tint of anger in his voice.

"No as far as we know no one did." Lia said as calmly as she could, but only to have Jack start another loud racket about how he was _'Jack Atlas' _and that there was no one better than him.

"Any way as I was trying to tell you all about what we know I will start from where Jack interrupted me." Akiza said gaining everyone's attention.

Jack sat back down and allowed Akiza to continue telling them everything that the future Akiza had told her.

"Wow, so Sayer actually manages to defeat all of us." Leo said shocked that the people he looked up to had all been defeated by Sayer in the future.

"But none of this has actually happened yet," Luna started bringing up the point that everyone had forgotten, "So we can make sure that none of this happens as long as Jack doesn't duel Sayer."

"I could take Sayer down easily." Jack retorted not sounding at all happy at the reaction that he was getting to him dueling Sayer.

"Well Jack apparently you can't beat him, because according to the future you lose to him." Crow said trying not to laugh, but having this opportunity to tell Jack that he was going to lose was extremely fun for Crow as Jack rarely lost any thing.

"Shut up carrot top head." Jack spoke through gritted teeth.

"Guys can we just plan what we are going to do, because I think that we need to find Sayer as soon as possible." Lia said stopping Jack and Crows argument.

"Okay we will spilt up in to groups then." Crow replied trying to help rather than argue.

"Okay so how about Akiza takes Leo and Luna and then I'll go with Crow and Lia." Jack suggested.

"Okay that sounds good." Lia replied as she turned and walked out of Sayers office turning left back towards the room that she and Akiza had been found in by the others when they first arrived at the building. Jack and Crow quickly turned and followed her trying desperately not to get left behind.

"Right Leo, Luna lets go." Akiza said turning towards the door and heading in the opposite direction to Lia, Crow and Jack had gone.

Leo and Luna had to walk quite fast to keep up with Akiza as she was walking quicker than she normally did.

There was no time for Akiza to waste. Either Yusei was still in the future (which was what she was now hoping), but if he wasn't then that meant that Sayer had a hold of him and that was not at all good.

* * *

><p>Okay Chapter 9 is done. A lot later than promised though. Also please read What if and To Follow You.<p>

_**I will update those stories, this evening tomorrow or some time in the week after this I'll go back to my normal updating pattern of Fridays, Saturdays and sundays.**_

_**Please review. Thanks to everyone who has.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update. If you have read my other stories you will have read the author's note at the top that says why, but basically my laptop broke and would not turn on. So I had to wait for it to be fixed so that I could upload this chapter that I had written before it went and broke.**

**Enjoy and remember that I own Alice and MoonPalace owns Lia. **

* * *

><p><strong>Yusei…<strong>

Yusei didn't know where he was any more. He knew he was awake, but the strength just wasn't in him to open his eyes. Pain had now flooded to numerous parts of his body it was hard to pin point exactly where. Yusei knew that his right shoulder had to be the source of it, but what explanation did that give to the pain in his wrist, chest and ankle?

The raven haired teen could only guess that it had some thing to do with Sayer. Yusei had always hated that man and Yusei didn't hate many people so that coming from him had to mean something.

Yusei could still hear luckily, so he had some idea of what was going on from that. Sayer seemed to be talking to people. The boy could only guess that they were in some type of office though.

If only he knew where Akisa was then he would know whether Akisa would come and help him or not, whether Jack, Crow, Lia, Luna and Leo would help him or not. He could feel his consciousness slipping away from him.

All he could do was try to hang on, however that was failing.

This time was different though. Instead of just losing his consciousness Yusei could feel his life energy fading this time as well, his breathing was heavier and every breath took him another step closer to what Sayer wanted.

His death.

Yusei felt burning arise in his right arm. He tried his hardest to open his eyes again, but he still couldn't. It was like there was an invisible string pulling his eye lids shut over his eyes.

The burning must be his mark. That thought put a small smile on Yusei's face, as that was all that he could manage. Akisa and the others would defiantly find him now.

And with that Yusei's last attempt to hang on failed and he fell in to a deep stage of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Sayer…<strong>

Sayer smiled as he saw that Yusei had indeed fallen unconscious again. Yusei was getting weaker and every time that he woke up he would then fall unconscious for a longer amount of time than before.

If he could just keep Yusei here for a little while longer it would be far to late for any one to help him.

However Sayer didn't notice the red glow on Yusei's arm that was getting fainter with every jagged breath the boy took.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack, Crow and Lia…<strong>

Jack and Crow's marks started to burn and even though some thing was pulling them in the other direction they continued heading in the direction that they were going in.

Why they continued that going that way was because Lia said that she recognized the area of the building as some where they had been before and she was indeed right.

She turned down a corridor to see the exact room that she and Akisa had been trapped in previously.

"How do you know about this corridor?" Crow asked.

"Me and Akisa ended up trapped in this room in the future." Lia said calmly as she looked more closely at the door. She was still eager to figure out how Alice had managed to open the door with a hair pin.

The lock had no damage to it at all, so Lia was more than confused.

"Wait if you and Akisa were trapped in this room in the future then that means-" Jack stopped speaking as Lia and Crow realised what Jack had meant.

Lia, Akisa and Yusei had been trapped in the future Arcadia building.

* * *

><p><strong>Sayer, Eric and Yusei …<strong>

Sayer stood and headed towards the door most of the people in the room following him.

"Eric." Sayer said.

"Yes." The spiky black haired boy replied.

"Stay here and watch Yusei and this time if he wakes up make sure you kill him." Sayer said with a satisfied smile.

Eric however wasn't so sure about this idea.

"But I don't want to-"

"If you don't I will make sure that you never see your little friend again." Sayer said cutting Eric off.

The boy knew who Sayer was talking about when he said friend. The person that Eric had to save was still in danger.

Still in Sayer's hands.

"Yes sir." Eric said as Sayer left the room with the rest of the people who had previously occupied it. Leaving only Eric and a very ill Yusei.

A couple minutes later Yusei started to wake up again. Eric took a step across to the boy who lay on the sofa before kneeling down on the floor next to him.

Yusei's eyes opened slowly, but his eyes seemed dull a sign that was not good in this situation.

Eric was well aware that Yusei would most likely die any way if he didn't get an antidote soon and although Yusei must be in pain from Sayer's earlier attempt at trying to kill him, however the boy couldn't bring him self to kill Yusei, he couldn't even bare the thought of doing such a thing.

"Who-" Yusei started weakly, however Eric cut him off.

"I'm Eric. I met Akisa and I can guarantee you that she is safe."

That was all Yusei needed to know he could feel Akisa getting closer, but he didn't know at what pace. Luna must be with her as he could fell her getting closer to him as well. Jack and Crow he absolutely no idea where they would be. From what he could tell they were getting further away.

Yusei tried to sit up, but only to be pushed back down carefully by Eric. Getting a closer look at this boy Yusei cold remember that he was here before with Sayer. This only made Yusei more puzzled as to why he was being so helpful.

"Don't speak or move." Eric said as he stood up pulling a black phone out of his pocket. He dialled a number, but it was a number that he wasn't expecting to get and answer from.

There was a hello from the other side of the line and Eric let out a relived breath. Even if Akisa and her friends were able to find Yusei it wouldn't do them much good.

Eric was explaining some thing to some one that was clear enough for Yusei to make out. What he was actually saying was nothing to Yusei. The only words he could make out was the mentioning of names. One of which he didn't recognize and that was the name that Eric said the most.

* * *

><p><strong>Akisa, Luna and Leo …<strong>

Akisa was running as slow as she could, but she was still running fast. Leo and Luna were struggling to keep up with Aki as she had longer legs and was much faster than the pair of them put together.

She was even faster when Yusei was concerned in the matter.

Both Luna and Akisa's marks had started glowing earlier and the three of them instantly knew that something was wrong with Yusei. Akisa could only hope that Yusei wasn't still with Sayer. If he was then who knows how well Yusei was at the moment.

Akisa turned the corner and came to a stop just past half way down the corridor. Leo and Luna nearly ran in to Akisa as they had only just seen her stop.

"Akisa what's wrong?" Luna asked as Akisa started walking back the way they had just come towards a room on the right hand side of the corridor.

"What is it Akisa." Leo said rewording Luna's previous question as he ran over to join her. Luna walking behind him.

"Sayer used to hold meetings in this room." Akisa said looking at the door.

"So that's like a conference room?" Luna asked her older sister figure.

Akisa was momentarily surprised at Luna's choice of words, but nodded her head in reply.

"Why have we stopped though?" Leo asked.

"I think that Yusei is in here." Came Akisa's reply.

"I think Akisa's right I can feel my mark telling me not to go any further." Luna said backing up Akisa's opinion.

"If Yusei's in there then Sayer must be to." Leo said with a slight edge of worry in his voice his.

"Well not necessarily." Luna replied.

Akisa thought of the odds of Sayer not being there. It was about half and half.

"Okay lets go in, but be ready to attack Sayer if he's in there." Akisa said to the two small twins that stood beside her. Leo to her left and Luna to her right.

The teal haired twins nodded and took a small step forwards, so that they were standing level and in line with Akisa.

Akisa placed her gloved hand on the gold coloured door knob and carefully turned it. She took a deep breath before looking to the twins who were watching her carefully.

With that Akisa pushed the door open and took a hold of her black rose dragon card just in case she should need it when she entered the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice… <strong>

A small smile came to the face of the purple haired girl. She still remembered that she had told Lia and Akisa that she would meet them in the future and she still intended to do that.

Alice put her phone away before she continued to run through the building until she came to a small room. A room that she was familiar with already.

Very familiar with.

She picked up the deck of cards that lay on the small table she didn't have to look at the them as she already knew what they where. She also walked over to the cupboard and after pulling out numerous cardboard boxes managed to find what she had been told to look for.

Seems that she had been given better directions this time.

She carefully hid the objects and headed back to the room that she had left moments ago. When she returned to the room that had previously been occupied by the time hole and Sayer.

She could only hope that this would work as she pulled her phone out of her glove and dialled a code of three numbers.

Eighteen - Her age.

Five - The day she was born.

Six - The month that she was born.

A minute later the time hole appeared again in the room causing Alice to smirk.

She would be getting her revenge today.

And this time nothing and no one was going to dare stand in her way or try to stop her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay chapter 10 done. I really hope that you were able to enjoy this chapter even though there hasn't been an update for this story in ages.<strong>

**I'll try to update again with in the next three days - Saturday, Sunday or Monday.**

**Please review. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
